Talk:Tobi/Archive 3
NOTE: Please Refrain From Adding Theories On Who Madara Is. Untill And Unless Its Confirmed, It Won't Be Put Into Articles, And Since This Isn't A Forum, Its Not The Place To Discuss It. If You Feel The Need To Share Your Theories With Someone, Visit One Of The Many Naruto Forums Out There, All You Have To Do Is Google It. Madara and Tobi not the same At this point it's to early to say that Tobi and Madara are one and the same person. All we know is that people think he is Madara Uchiha. If he was, there would be no reason for Kishimoto to hide his face from us, so it's safe to assume that he isn't. Also, Zetsu, who seems to know everything about the him, still refers to him as 'Tobi' in chapter 450. (talk) 07:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :# Tobi said himself that he was Madara; :# He's credited as Madara in the volumes' character and story summary sections; :# The third databook literally states that Tobi is Madara; :# What we saw of his face looked exactly like Madara's face, only with wrinkles; :# The third databook claims Madara's face remains unchanged under Tobi's mask. :It is not too early to refer to Tobi as Madara since everything points to them being the same and Kishimoto has been treating them as the same person since chapter 364. He didn't even leave a hint of uncertainty as to Tobi's real identity. There is no doubt. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::ShounenSuki, what do you mean when you say that: The third databook claims Madara's face remains unchanged under Tobi's mask. Does it say anything else? (I do not have access to the databooks unfortunately). Does what you said mean that Madara's face is still young? It was seen old when he half-removed the mask in front of Sasuke. Please clear this for me, sankyu. - MadaraU (talk) 18:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Topics like this drive me crazy, of COURSE Tobi is Madara, Kisame, Sasuke, and Pain all call him by that, and technically Kisame confirmed it, even Itachi kinda says so. Please, stop fueling the dead hopes of Tobito believers Page 1 of the main text, I am told, says this "Few are those who know the scope of his powers, or the face that lies behind his mask... Uchiha Madara: that is Tobi's true name. Madara is supposed to have met his demise in the Valley of the End, so why does he live, and what does he want to accomplish? That will become clear when Tobi takes off his mask, and Madara sets his ambitions in motion." So the 3rd Databook does indeed state Tobi is Madara. Just thought I'd leave a translation of it for any other person. And, like the person above, even in-series character name him so. So, yeah. (talk) 03:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Gedo Mazo? He keeps talking about something called Gedo Mazo for a few chapters, any ideas what that could be? :No, wait and see. Jacce | Talk 16:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's the statue of Pain (at least that is what it is known so far). It is the statue in which the bijuu are sealed. - MadaraU (talk) 17:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sasuke becoming more powerful then nagato what is he talking about when he said if sasuke becomes more powerful then nagato??? is he going to train him???? Mention that... Madara said that Nagato's Gedo Rinne Tensei was supposed to be for him (for Madara) according to chapter 453 - MadaraU (talk) 17:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i think it's supposed to be for him,if he were dead..... but why he say that..... i think he is talking about the Rennigan to get it according to chapter 453 he sys (the moon's eye plan) the moon mean rikudou sennin who crated the moon {moon's eye) mean the rennigan and (plan) mean he is planning to get itNarusuke55 (talk) 00:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 I agree. It should be mentioned that Madara stated that Pain's rinne tensei was supposed to be used on him, whether it be put in the kage summit arc paragraph or in the trivia portion, as that may imply that Madara is dead or is taking a precaution in case he does die during his scheme...ItachiZero (talk) 06:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero :Nope, i disagree...Until we know wat his plan are exactly, i say avoid adding it anywhere, as it will be speculative information, if we do....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Source? He wore a different mask when he trained Itachi. (where was this stated ? Maybe a fanfiction ?) I moved this from the article to the talk page, since it didn't seem like mr./miss anonymous planned to. It's from the Tobi-section. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :It was seen in chapter 400 page 8. Jacce | Talk 08:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) He didn't really train Itachi, but he did used to wear a diffrent mask cause I'm pretty sure that was back when he was actively the Mizukage -- (talk) 17:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Madara and amaterasu Madara can also use amaterasu. In chapter 396 page4 Madara used amaterasu to burn the forest to stop Team7 and Team8 from finding Sasuke. To prove that's Madaras amaterasu in chapter 396 page5 Hinata said "There's an area 10km from here surrounded by a very powerul chakra...and...um...the forest is burning...and the flames are black" then Kakashi said "Amaterasu?! that's it!". The only person who could have used amaterasu was Madara it couldn't been Itachi because he was already dead and Sasuke was unconscious.HUNTER* (talk) 16:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Those flames were remains of Itachi's Amaterasu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Didn't think of that, yeah itachi's amaterasu but still there is no doubt that Madara can use amaterasu. Since he was the first person to awaken the mangekyo sharingan and taught Itachi everything about the mangekyo.HUNTER* (talk) 13:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :When he is seen using it, we will know for sure and ad it to his jutsu list. Jacce | Talk 14:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) fire style madara from the uchiha clan so he can use fire style: great fireball so why its not on his jutsu list?Narusuke55 (talk) 07:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 Narusuke55 (talk) 07:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 :Because we've never seen him use it. Or any other Fire Release techniques, for that matter. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::It isnt on his jutsu list coz he cant use fire style and his element is earth release. :::Just because he hasn't been shown using Fire Release, it doesn't mean he can't, we'll simply keep it out of the page until we see him using a Fire technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Someone Someone delete the copy/paste of Madara that i found right now. I think it was Batsh*tcrazy because he last edited the madara uchiha page. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 01:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *Done. Omnibender - Talk - 01:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) teleportation his mask seems to be the key to his teleportation -- (talk) 12:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Not only his mask, it appears that his space/time ninjutsu is somehow related to the circle pattern of the mask that obviously leads to his Sharingan, and also ... when he wants to travel, the first part of his body that teleports is the head more specifically the EYE !!! it just seemed in chapter 453, that when madara was teleporting, his mask seemed to be the first thing that appeared, and it appeared in a swirling motion, like the mask was somehow made for the technique or the technique was made for the mask (talk) 14:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Well...since we know next to nothin about the technique, lets wait for some Reliable Source, i.e Manga, Anime, or Databook, to confirm it....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Blood Type not that i really care about these types of facts.. but why isn't his blood type listed? there isnt even the blank area in the editing part... does the databook not list it? Simant (talk) 21:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Correct. There's no blood type for Tobi or Madara. ''~SnapperT '' 03:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Family I know his brother, Izuna is listed in his 'family' section, but would it be worth mentioning that he's also related to Sasuke, Itachi and all the other Uchihas by some distant relation? Ultimt evil (talk) 11:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :We only list people with close and known relationship, we don't know how Madara is related to Sasuke and Itachi, only that they are related. Jacce | Talk 11:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) That's fair enough. I just thought I'd ask. I was a bit curious as to why the rest of the named Uchihas weren't in his family section, but that seems logical. Ultimt evil (talk) 15:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Madara as Mizukage Just reading the Viz version of the manga again and saw that they have a name for him as Mizukage His name is Emeritus stated by Kisame Volume 44 pg 28 --Zrodeathwing (talk) 14:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Zrodeathwing :Emeritus isn't a name, it's an adjective used with a title to indicate someone is retired. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC)